Seizing the Behemoth
by Oblivix
Summary: After being locked up in a dungeon for having the ability to be a titan-shifter, Eren is then transferred over to the Scouting Legion headquarters. He is under the watchful eyes of Lance Corporal Levi and the other elite soldiers. The Scouting Legion is to conduct research in attempts to learn more about the titans. In the meanwhile, sparks start to fly between Eren and Levi.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, so this is my first fanfiction. I have a feeling I got too detailed and I don't think I captured the essence of the characters very well. Reviews and opinions are appreciated. This will be an ereri/riren fanfic. It is rated M for future chapters. Also, the story may not align with the anime or manga. We've all watched the show and read the manga. I feel that it would be redundant to match everything to the anime.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Ugh.. My head hurts." I say as I open my eyes while I sit up. Reaching for my head, I noticed chains dangling from my wrist. "Wha... What is this?" I look around the room feverishly. The room is bare except for the bed I lay on and one old, wooden night stand. Stone walls, floor and ceiling surrounds me. Except one wall was lined with rusted, iron bars. The air in the room is very cold and damp. "Where am I?"

"Are you done admiring your surrounds yet?" An irritated voice came from across the room. I look over and see a man of short stature behind the bars. I recognized him immediately. His small physique, short raven-colored hair and cold, emotionless stare was not indistinguishable. Standing, leaned up against the wall was the man that is said to be stronger than a whole brigade, the infamous Lance Corporal Levi.

"Sir!" I responded, shocked from the fact that the Corporal is here. Levi came closer to the bars and speaking with authority, " Eren Jaeger from the Shiganshina District, correct?" Quickly I replied while standing up, "Yes, Sir, that's me!". Putting a hand on one of the bars, Levi looks me up and down. " Not a very impressive physique, but not bad. Not too tall, but-" I chuckled and cutting him off, "and this is coming from a shorty!" Levi glared at me and finished, "and arrogant. Its hard to believe that someone like you could be a titan-shifter. What is it you want to do?"

" I want to join the Scouting Legion and exterminate all titans, Sir!" I said proudly while saluting. Levi stared at me with an expressionless face. Still saluting, I try not to fidget, however, his stare is making it difficult. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, Levi spoke, "Hmm.. If that is the case, I accept your request. You are now part of the Scouting Legion. I will be taking full responsibility of you." Without another word, Levi turns and exits the room.

Confused, I sat on the edge of my bed, waiting for his return. I looked down at the shackles that are binding my hands. _Is this really necessary?I have killed at least twenty titans and plugged the hole in the wall in my titan form. In return, I get shackled and locked up like some kind of animal. _I let out a sigh. _People are just afraid of what they don't understand. I shouldn't hold it against them._ I lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _With my ability to change into a titan, I could be humanities greatest weapon. Our only hope to regain our lost lands and expand into the outside world._I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the slam of a door. I quickly sat up and looked beyond the bars to see a woman with brunette hair and rectangular glasses. "Eren Jaeger!" She squeals. " I am so happy to finally be meeting you. My name is Hanji Zoe, but you can call me Hanji. I am one of the squad leaders from the Scouting Legion. I conduct research and experiments on titans. I can't wait to work with you! So what's it like, Eren? What is like to turn into a titan? Do you get hot? Because titans have high temperatures!"

"Hanji!" A male voice shouts, silencing the woman. Walking into my view, comes Corporal Levi. "Hello, Jaeger. We'll be taking you to the Scouting Legion headquarters. You will not leave my squads sight. You will not say a word to anyone as we leave. Having you in our possession upsets the commoners and the military police. If the court had not ruled in our favor, you would be dissected upon at this very moment. Now for your safety, put on this uniform and get ready to go." Levi throws a bundle of clothes through the space between the bars.

I got up from my bed and picked up the items off the floor. I pulled the string loose that was holding the clothing together in a neat bundle. I spread out a pair of white slacks, a white button up shirt, a tan jacket, a brown skirt-like garment, and lastly a green cloak that had the wings of freedom embroidered on it. _I did it. I am actually in the Scouting Legion. _I look back to where Levi and Hanji are standing and notice them both staring back at me. Hanji had on a big grin and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"Hurry up and get dressed, brat. We don't have all day." Levi scoffed at me. I hesitantly grabbed the pair of slacks and stared at them and looked back at them. Hanji still gawking at me and Levi had turned around and was fussing about it being filthy in here. Levi then glanced back to me and glared, " What is the problem, Jaeger?"

"I.. umm.. I cannot get dressed with a woman staring at me like that!" I blurted out. Levi sighed and turned to Hanji, grabbed her and walked her to the door and shoved her out of the room. " There, brat, now hurry up." I quickly slipped off my clothes and pulled on my new uniform. As I was finishing putting on the cloak, Levi had unlocked the door to my cellar. "Lets go now. And put on that hood. We wouldn't want anyone going on a rampage when they recognize you as the titan-shifter." He turned and headed out of the room. I quickly pulled on my hood and rushed after him.

Half way down the hall, we met up with Hanji and a few others from the Scouting Legions. At the site of Levi, they quickly straightened up and saluted him. "Tsk. Fetch the horses, we are going back to headquarters." Levi retorted. The four soldiers and Hanji left in a hurry down the hall. Levi stopped and turned to face me. "We have to sign you out in the lobby. We are on the Military Police's quarters, so don't do anything rash. If they deem necessary, they will throw you back in that dungeon."

"Yes, sir." I said nervously. I followed the Corporal down the hall and then up a few flights of stairs. We continued down another hall that lead to a big open room. In the room, there are several desks and people in the Military Police uniform. Levi leads me to a tall desk in the center of the room and addresses the man behind counter. " I am Lance Corporal Levi of the Scouting Legion here to sign Eren Jaeger out."

"Oh?" Responded the man. "So General Zacklay had put the monster in the Scouting Legion's custody, eh? He should be put down like every other savage beast that roams the lands. I hope to Wall of Shina that he doesn't turn his back on us. He could be the demise on us all!" The man explained as he shuffled through some documents. I clenched my fist in anger. _Who is he calling a monster? The Military Police are the ones who are the monsters. They hide in the protection of the inner walls. They are all a bunch of cowards. _I can feel my skin heat up as my temper rose. I was about to give that man a piece of my mind when Levi put his hand on my shoulder. Levi sighed in annoyance, "Maybe he will be our demise, or maybe he will end the war with the titans. Who really knows? Right now the brat is our best chance of learning more about the titans and to combating them."

"Hmph. Sign here and you are free to go. Just keep an eye on the boy. You wouldn't want the reason of Humanity's fall on your shoulders." Levi scribbles his signature on a piece of paper on the desk and waves his hand in the air as to shove the conversation away. Levi turns and looks and me and says, "Let's go, Jaeger.." If follow him across the room and through a door.

The outside light was blinding. I squinted and put up my hand to block the light from the sun. _I must have been in that dungeon longer than I thought._ We walked down the street a little ways and around the corner. There was the other Scouting Legion soldiers with the horses. Levi took his horse from Hanji and mounted it. "It's time head back to the HQ. Mount up. Jaeger, you will ride behind me. Do not get more a horse and a half distance from me. The rest of you will form a protective circle around the boy. Word has already spread that the boy will be in our custody. We may not have a peaceful ride back."

"Here, Eren. This will be your horse for the trip back," Spoke a woman with a soft voice. She was short and has an orange colored hair. "My name is Petra, by the way. It's nice to finally meet you." I nod at her, not feeling very talkative at the moment. I took the horse's reins and mounted it. My nerves are causing me to shake a little. _What does the Corporal mean that this may not be a peaceful ride?_

The rest of the team mount up and took position. Next to me was Hanji and on the other side was Petra. Behind me was three men, one of them oddly dressed liked the Corporal. The three of them were talking in a hushed tone, but occasionally I could hear them say my name. When I looked back at them, they stopped to glare at me.

Levi gave his horse and nudge and started leading at a trot. We all followed. "We can't go any faster at than this pace," Petra explained. "There are too many civilians on the streets and we don't want to tire our horses out too fast. It is a long journey ahead." A few minutes later, I could hear shouting and noises in the distance. We trotted along the street and as we turned around a corner, we could see a large crowd of people blocking the road. Many of them held pitchforks and shovels and were banging them on the ground. When we got closer, they stopped shouting and banging their tools. "Give us the monster! We will end his life before he turns his back on us" Shouted a man in the front of the crowd.

I nervously fidget on my horse. _I knew people would be upset about my ability to shift into a titan. However, I thought that they would be more afraid. I didn't think that they would actually riot and try to kill me._ "Eren, don't worry." Petra put her hand on my arm. " Levi won't let anything happen to you."

The Corporal challenged the crowd, " If you want this monster, then come get him yourself. That is if you think you could kill him." The man looked bewilder and was about to speak, however Levi spoke over him, "Do you really thing an average citizen like yourself could kill this titan-shifter? I am sure this boy will not simply sit still while you drive your pitchfork into his heart. Like any creature, he will fight for survival. Will you really be able to end his life once he changes into a titan that is no less than 15 meters tall." The crowd looked at each other questioningly. No one willing to answer the Corporal. "I didn't think so," Levi said blatantly. "Move out of our way."

The crowd slowly lowered their weapons and made a path. Just before the path was completely clear a scream filled the air and a man in a Military Police can running forward with both his blades ready. "RAAAAAAAAA," He shouted and jumped using his 3D maneuvering gear, attaching the grapple on a building near the Corporal. Levi jumped off his mount and pulled his blades out and as soon as the man launched down from the building, striking at Levi. Levi dodged his attack by jumping to the left. He spun around and knocked over the rampaging man with a quick strike from the handles of his blades. When the man hit the, Levi stepped on his chest and laid a blade close to the man's neck. "Did you really think you could defeat me? I have slayed many titans through out my years and survived several expeditions outside the wall. You have probably only dealt with petty thieves in your career. Did you really think you could defeat someone with the kind of combat experience that I have?" Levi spoke with an authority. "Your attempt was pitiful. Go back to your home, soldier, before I change my mind." He hissed through his teeth.

Bewildered after seeing the scene in front of my eyes. "See, Eren. You have nothing to worry about," Petra reassured me. I thought to myself, _Lance Corporal Levi really is amazing. I hope I will get to fight titans by his side. I don't know why I was nervous before. I'm sure nothing bad will happen as long as he is here. _After the middle of the street cleared, we continued our journey. I looked a the people lined up on the side. Most of them scowling and glaring at me. _I wonder if this is how things will be from now on. Will everyone always be so upset with my existence?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After two days of traveling, the Scouting Legion's headquarters were in sight. The building is made out of stone bricks. It was very tall with a couple towers. It looks just like one of those castles in Armin's books. "Wow, it looks amazing." I said aloud. Hanji looked at me and gave me a big grin, "It was an old castle we recently renovated. The building is huge and we have rooms for everyone, cafeteria, bathing rooms, a grand library and more. Because the location is very discrete, we have vast amounts of land. We have a stable and a few large corrals where we exercise and train the horses. The nearest town is half a day's travel on horseback," Proudly she explained.

Once we got near the entrance, we climbed off our horses. "Petra, Auruo and Gunter, take care of our horses. Jaeger, Follow me." Petra took the reigns out of my hands and smiled at me. I followed Levi into the headquarters and down a hallway. We climbed up what seemed like an endless flight of stairs and then down another hall to a door on the end. The Corporal knocked a couple of times on the door. "Come in," Responded a deep voice from within. Levi opened the door and I followed him inside.

Sitting in a tall chair, behind the desk was a blonde haired man. He looked older than most of the Legion and I knew that he was Commander Erwin Smith from looking at his big bushy eyebrows. I have never seen anyone with such eyebrows before. "Levi, back so soon? I take it this is Eren Jaeger with you?" The commander asked. Erwin was the 13th commander of the Scouting Legion. I have always admired him since I was just a child.

"Yes, this is the boy you sent me after," responded Levi. "The Military Police was not very happy to let him out of their grasp. General Zacklay expects us to report any research and findings about his titan form."

"Ah. I expected no less." Erwin then turns to face me, " Eren, welcome to the HQ. We are glad to have you in our ranks. Under the circumstances that your ability to shift into a titan is new to the Scouting Legion and you inability to control it, you will have to stay in the presence of one of our elite soldiers. Everyone's safety is top priority and I'm sure you can understand."

"Yes, sir." I responded. The commander then turned to Levi again, "You took a vow of responsibility for this boy. Keep him close and get to know him. His actions will reflect upon you." Levi looked irritated, "Tsk. I will watch over the brat. He may serve to be useful to our cause." The Commander turned back to his paperwork and spoke without looking up, "Then go about your business."

Levi turned around and briskly walked away. I jogged after him. _He can walk pretty fast for being a short guy. _I thought to myself. Levi led me back down the stairs and to the cafeteria. "Get something to eat and then I will show you to your room." Hungrily, I went to the line in the kitchen to grab some food. After I got my food, I looked around the tables until I found Levi sitting alone. I joined him, sitting at the sit across from him. The Corporal had a steaming cup of tea and was staring out the window. "So, uh.. Corporal, when will we get a chance to go outside the walls?" I said, trying to start up a conversation.

Levi gave me a blank stare and then ignoring my question, he looked out the window again. _Okay. So he isn't a very talkative person. _I took a spoonful of soup and ate in silence. Suddenly I heard Hanji's voice ringing through the cafeteria, "Hey Levi. Oh, Eren! How do you like the castle? Its grand, isn't it? I want you to come to my lab tomorrow. I would like to take a blood sample."

"A blood sample? Uh, okay." I responded unenthusiastically. "Ah, come on Eren. Think of all the discoveries we could make! We can try to find out what makes you shift into a titan and what makes you regenerate your injuries. Oh my gosh! Wouldn't it be great if we could reproduce that?" Hanji squealed.

The corporal let out a sigh. "Enough, Hanji. Jaeger, let's go. I'll show you to your room." He stood up from where he sat. Hanji sulked in disappointment. I looked at Hanji and said, "Maybe we can chat some tomorrow?" She brightened up at my comment and responded, "Of course, Eren!". Levi grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me to my feet. "I said, let's go, brat." I followed him out of the cafeteria.

_What's his problem? Is he always so cold like this? Hanji and Petra were the only ones that have treated me like a human since I've been at the HQ. It would be nice to be able to talk to someone. It has been a long time since I was with Mikasa and Armin. _Levi lead me down a flight of stairs. _I miss Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa would be furious with the way my comrades are treating me. She would surely try to beat some sense into them. Maybe it's a good idea she isn't here. She'd probably get herself kicked out of the military. _

We stopped in front of dark, wooden door. Levi pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He then turned around and grabbed a lantern that was sitting on a table next to the door. Taking one of the torches off the wall, he lit the lantern and returned the torch. "Here," He said handing me the lantern. "This will be your living quarters." I peered into the room, holding out the lantern so I could see. There is a small bed in the far corner in the room with white sheets. A set of shackles hung on the wall next to the bed. On the other side of the wall was a wooden desk with a wooden chair. Adjacent to the desk was a wardrobe and a small dresser.

I looked back at Levi and protested, "This is a dungeon! Hanji had said that there are plenty of rooms in this place. Why must I stay in the dungeon?" Levi glared at me. "Don't act like such a child, Jaeger. The dungeon would be the easiest place to contain you if you were to transform into a titan and lose control. Unless you want to be watched all hours of the day and night, you will sleep in this dungeon with the door locked. If you have a problem with that, I can arrange you sleep shackled to the floor of my room where I can watch you."

Lowered my gaze to my toes. "The dungeon is fine." Levi then shut the door and locked me in the room. I went over to the desk and ran my hand across it. _It's not very smooth, but its a better writing surface than what we had at home in the Shiganshina District. _I set the lamp on the desk and blew out the light. Then I walked over to my bed and laid down. _The past couple days has really tired me out. I wonder what tomorrow will bring. _I dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for long wait for this chapter. I had been caught up with school and fallen ill. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and I will try to have the next chapter out this weekend.**

**-Oblivix**

* * *

"Wake up, Jaeger!" I groggily sat up. "Get your ass out of bed and clean yourself up." I climbed out of bed and noticed and saw a set of fresh clothes neatly folded on my dresser. I slowly stripped myself and changed into the fresh set of clothes, still drowzy. I ran my fingers through my hair, combing out the tangles and making myself look presentable. I then turned around and faced Levi, unaware of him watching me. "Geezes, kid, can you move any faster than a fucking turtle?" He said as he started leaving the room.

I followed Levi outside the castle to the training grounds. He went and retrieved two wooden long wooden sticks that resembles the blades we use. "Jaeger, I want to see what you can do. Your record has stated that you have absolutely no talent. The only thing positive on here says that you are hardworking and you graduated as the 5th rank. Lets see where hard work has gotten you." I followed Levi to a clearing and he tossed me on of the sticks.

"Okay, sir. I am not going to hold back, so prepare yourself!" I said enthusiastically. This is the most exciting thing my week has brought me. I can't believe I get to train with the one and only Corporal Levi. "Don't be cocky, brat," Levi responded to me and he ran towards me with his weapon ready. I ran at him as well. I swung my blade as hard as I could at his chest. However, Levi had ducked under, spun around and swung at the back of my legs. I hit the ground hard. "Is that all you got, Jaeger?" He scoffed at me.

I jumped back up on my feet and turned around, swinging at him. Once again he ducked under it. I kept swinging at him ferociously, and Levi dodged every single one by ducking or moving to the side. I then went for his legs, but Levi had jumped over my blade. He then came at me and swung at me, but I dodged it. Then kept whirling his blade faster, hitting my shoulder, my side and then he kicked me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. Once again, I feel to the ground and dropped my weapon. Levi threw his weapon to the ground and stood before me. "Tsk, pathetic." He scoffed.

When the Corporal let his guard down, I jumped up and tackled him to the ground. I landed on top and I tried to pin him down. However, Levi was quick to recover and was able to flip me over. Hastily, he grabbed my hands and held them above my head. He then straddled my body and leaned over to look me directly in the eye. Smirking he said, "You move as slow as a fucking turtle, Jaeger." I looked up at him. His eyes were so intense. They look as if they were a deep void. _He looks...so..beautiful._ I felt my heart start to pound and I got so nervous all of a sudden. _What is this feeling? _

Levi got up and started walking back to the castle. "Get some lunch, Jaeger. We have a long day ahead of us." I got up and started to follow him. As we were walking through the training grounds, I noticed that the soldiers that aided in escorting me to the HQ were idly chatting next to a tree. Levi called out to them, "Petra, you are on duty to watch this brat now. Take him to the mess hall and then hand him off to Hanji."

"Yes, Corporal." Petra responded with a soft voice. She then walked over to me and grabbed my arm, "Let's go get something to eat, Eren." She led me to the cafeteria where we waited in line to get lunch. "For lunch around here, we usually get a small loaf of bread, a little bit of ham and some goat cheese. So what do you think of being on the Scouting Legion so far, Eren?" She asked as she took a plate of food from the soldier behind a counter.

"Well, I have only been here for about a day. So far it isn't what I expected." I replied solemly as a grabbed a plate. Petra led me to an empty table in the corner of the mess halland sat down. "What were you expecting?" She responded after I sat down. I poked at my food, contemplating what to say. "Well... I guess when I imagined being in the Scouting Legion, I would be free to roam anywhere, train with everyone else and be going on expeditions beyond the walls. I also imagined that humanity's strongest soldier would be more kind, but instead he is just emotionless prick. I used to always watch the Scouting Legion leave and enter the walls with great enthusiasm as a kid. I always considered you guys to be heroes and I never expected the Corporal to have such a foul personality.

"Eren, give it some time. You are a special case with your titan-shifting ability. We have to keep a close eye on you for the safety of everyone and yourself. Right now, our comrades need time to trust you and to get to know you. Its better for you if you are trained privately in the meantime. All of us have seen some of our comrades be murdered by a titan. With you being able to transform into a titan puts everyone on edge. Now about Levi, he has been in the military for longer than most of us. He has seen many of his squad members perish in battle over the years of his career. After so many tragedies, who can blame him for hiding all emotions and trying to distance himself from everyone. Anyone who survives in this career will have to put up a mental barrier. So don't hold it against him, okay Eren? He really is a great guy."

"I understand what you mean."I spread the goat cheese across my bread and took a bite. We ate the rest of our lunch in silence. _I never considered the psychological effects of battling with the titans and I never would have though the Corporal would be a victim of it. I should have known better since... since I lost my mother to a titan. _Thinking of battling titans, _I wonder what happened at the battle of Trost. I know I was able to plug the breach in the wall, but I passed out when I left my titan form. The next thing I remember is waking up in the Military Police dungeon. I wonder if all my comrades from the trainee squad survived. I hope Mikasa and Armin are okay.._

"Petra, do you know what happened to the trainee squad after the battle for Trost?" I asked. She looked at me and answered solemnly, "No, I don't know. We don't have jurisdiction over any of the trainees before they join the Scouting Legion. We will be recruiting any of them interested in joining in a months time. If any of them joins, you can get your answers from them." I let out a sigh. "Hey Eren, lets go meet up with Hanji now."

We both stood up and I followed her through the maze of the HQ until we got to Hanji's lab. "EREN! I'm so glad you are finally here!" Hanji ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Uh.. Hanji... you are squeezing me too tight!" I whimpered. Petra looked over with a smile and waved goodbye.

"There are so many things I want to do with you! But first, let me take a blood sample from you." She scampered off to a closet. I let out a sigh and sat down in a chair near the desk at the edge of the room. I took in my surroundings. There were book shelves along on side of the wall. There was a long table in the center of the room that had beakers and flasks on it. On the wall across from me was a fridge and some other medical looking equipment. Hanji came back with her tools. "Now sit still while I take your blood!" She giggled maniacally. _This woman is crazy, _I thought to myself. After she got a couple vials of my blood, she bandaged up my arm. "In one of the reports I was reading, it said that you were able to regenerate your limbs after they had been completely severed. Is this true?"

"I honestly don't remember. Before I went on the mission to block the breach in Trost, Armin did mention he saw a titan bite off my arm." I explained. "Hmm..." Hanji mumbled while taking in what I said. "Eren, I know this might sound crazy... but I would like to test that."

"What?!" I said terrified, "How do you plan to test something like that?" Hanji looked at me with a grin. "Well since we have a witness saying that you can regrow your limbs, it should be fairly safe. Eren, I want to-"

"Hanji! You will perform no such experiments. Besides, would you even be able to chop this runt's limbs off when you were sobbing during the experiments with Sonny and Bean?" Standing in the doorway, Levi scoffed. Bewildered, I looked back and forth between the two of them. _Was she really going to chop of my limbs? And when did Levi get here? I didn't even here him. _Hanji's voice rang through the room, interrupting my thought process. "Aw, Levi! I know its something I wouldn't be able to do without shedding a tear or feeling guilty. Ultimately, think about how much we could learn from such an experiment!"

Levi let out a sigh. "You will not perform any experiments on this brat without my approval. Jaeger, go to my office and wait for me there." I hesitated, "But I'm suppose to have supervision at all-" Levi glared at me, "Don't question my orders." I stood up and started to leave the room, but then I looked back at him and spoke, "I don't know where your office is." Levi grabbed my arm with a tight grip and practically threw me out the door. "Then find someone who does." He scoffed at me and then slammed the door shut. I stood there staring at the door, confused as to what had happened.

I heard some mumbling down the hall and I turned to see who it was. Looking back at me was the man that oddly dressed Levi. He was one of the soldiers that escorted me to HQ and he didn't seem happy to be in my presence. "Excuse me, sir. Umm.. Can you show me where Levi's office is?" I asked him nervously. He stared at me irritatedly and mumbled something under his breath. "Well now, isn't this the titan-shifter?" He barked, "I'm surprised Levi would let you leave his sight. Follow me, brat." He led me through the halls and up the stairs, towards the direction of Commander Erwin's office. "The Corporal's office is past Erwin's and further up the tower. Levi enjoys his seclusion and decided on taking the office furthest from the cafeteria." The man explained blunt.

"Doesn't surprise me," I retorted. "I didn't catch your name earlier." The man stopped and glared at me. "That's because I didn't tell you, brat. The names Auruo Bossard. I am next to the best after Levi with 39 solo titan kills." He proudly stated. "Might be 40 soon if you cause us trouble. Now hurry up, I don't want to spend another minute with you." He turned around a corner, led me up another flight of stares. We stopped at a big wooden door and he turned to me. "This is it. You are on your own now, kid." He then left.

I grabbed the door knob and paused. _I'm about to enter the living quarters and office of the strongest man alive. _I don't know why, but I got nervous all of a sudden. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I stepped inside the room and noticed a desk near the back of the room. I shut the door behind me and traveled to the chair that stood in front of the desk. I sat down and looked around. There was one small window that overlooked one of the corrals. One side of the room was set up to be an office and the other side of the room was set up to be a bedroom. The desk I sat at was positioned next to the back wall in the middle. On the office side of the room, there are a couple bookshelves against the wall. Also, pinned to the wall was a map of humanity's territory and what looks like a map of a foreign land. Curiously, I got up and walked over to the map. It depicted a couple forests, great plains and abandoned villages. _This must be a map of the world beyond the walls! _I thought to myself. I studied the map, trying to memorize everything I see. _I wonder when I'll be able to see these lands. _My eyes ran over a forest and I read a note next to it. _The trees in this forest grow taller than the 15 meter titans. I can't believe it! The trees inside the wall are hardly taller than the five meter class titans. I have to see this for myself someday._

I heard the door behind me open and slam shut. I turn around to face the Corporal. "Jaeger, stop drooling and come have a seat." I went over to the chair I was previously sitting in and sat down. Levi had walked over and sat on the edge of his desk facing me. He let out a sigh, "Jaeger, sooner or later you will be the subject of experiments whether you are in our hands or the Military Police. Learning about how you obtained this power and the extend of your abilities would be great knowledge. Being able to replicate such an ability would be greatly useful for human kind."

"I am not some kind of lab rat. I will not allow you or Hanji to cut off my limbs just so you can see if they will grow back. I can feel pain just like everyone of you. If you guys just expect me to sit on the sidelines, go through with your crazy experiments and not help my comrades in battle, then you are wrong. I don't need to serve on the Scouting Legion. I will fight the titans on my own." I shouted at Levi and stood up. I was about to storm off when I felt Levi's fist crash into my face. I dropped to my knees and clutched my face.

"Jaeger, you do not speak to your superior like that. We are not going to severe your limbs in an experiment. The last thing we need is to kill you in a freak accident. There are other ways to study you. In the morning, we will be testing out your ability to control your titan self. You will be in a controlled environment to ensure that no one will get hurt, even you. That is, unless we have to incapacitate you." Levi spoke softly to me, as he knelt next to me. I felt my heart start to race. Levi then pulled my hands away from my face to look me in the eye. He softly ran his thumb across across my cheek, wiping away the blood. "Corporal?" I said quizzically.

"Interesting. The cut and bruise is fading." Levi explained. "its a shame for someone so young to bear such a responsibility." He pulled his hand away and stood up. "Lets take you back to your room. Tomorrow will be a big day."

_I wonder if its just me, but did the Corporal actually show some concern for me? _I followed behind Levi to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I woke up early and crawled out of my bed. I quickly went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of my uniform and got dressed quickly. I ran my fingers through my hair quickly to get rid of my bed head. I took my 3D maneuvering gear out of the wardrobe and strapped it on. While I was buckling up the last bit of straps, I heard someone unlock the door to my quarters. I let out a sigh and turned around to face the man entering my room.

"Good, you're up." Levi said as he throw me half a loaf of bread. "Eat this. We're going into the forest that's about a few hours from here. The rest of my squad is already getting the horses ready." Levi explained while I was eating my bread. I quickly finished eating my bread and asked him, "Is there where I can transform into my titan?"

Levi opened the door and exited the room while saying, "Yes, Jaeger." The older male led me outside the HQ and over to the stables where the rest of his squad was waiting. Petra greeted me with a smile and Auruo gave me his usual scowl. One of other man, whom I have not yet been introduced to yet, led two horses to Levi and me. He handed the one of the reins to Levi and one to me. " Corporal, we are all ready to leave once you give the order." He spoke and saluted.

Levi nodded and turned to face everyone. " Lets mount up and head to the forest. Eren, I want you to follow closely behind me again. Petra and Erd, I want you two to follow on either side of Eren. Auruo and Gunter, take the rear." Levi explained as he mounted his horse. The rest of us also mounted our horses and got into formation. Levi took lead and lightly kicked his horse, bringing it to a light gallop. We followed suit, leaving the head quarter's grounds behind us. I looked around as we traveled. _Its nice to finally leave the grounds. Even though I haven't been there for very long, I was feeling very trapped. Its also about time I get to learn how to control my titan form. _

We rode in silence all the way to the forest. Levi slowed us down to a walk, giving our horses a little break. "When we get near the center of the forest, we'll tie off our horses and travel a little ways using our 3d maneuvering gear. From there, we'll take to the top of the trees surrounding Eren from above. Eren, from the forest floor, you may transform after my signal." Levi ordered. After about fifteen minutes more of traveling in the forest, Levi held his fist in the air, signaling us to stop. We dismounted our horses and tied them off on the low branches of the nearby trees.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I nearly jumped. I looked behind me to see Auruo glaring. "Is this going to be the day where my kill count reaches 40, brat?" He retorted. I stuttered, " I... uhh.. I -"

"Auruo leave Eren alone!" Petra interrupted. " He probably has a lot on his mind right now. It can't be easy for him knowing there is a chance he may turn on his comrades. And stop trying to mimic Levi's speech! You'll never be like him." Auruo huffed, getting angry. "I am the only one out of this squad who comes close to -"

"Enough!" Levi shouted. "Lets get moving before it gets dark." He drew out his blades, aiming his hook to a high tree branch from afar and sped away. "Fucking teenagers," He muttered under his breath as he continued to the group deeper into the forest. We followed Levi to a small clearing in the trees. Levi halted and gave orders for me to travel to the ground and for the rest of the group to surround the area. Once I landed smoothly on the ground, I looked up at Levi, waiting for the signal.

Levi raised his fist in the air, signaling a go. I leaned forward and brought my hand to my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could, blood trickling down my hand. However, nothing happened. I paused for a moment and looked around. _Why isn't this working?!_ I brought my other hand to my mouth and bit down even harder, blood spurting everywhere. I screamed in agony, yet nothing happened.

I heard the sound of someone lowering themselves to the ground using their maneuvering gear. I looked up and noticed Levi landing in front of me. "What's wrong, brat? Why can't you transform?" He hissed. I stared at him, with tears forming in my eyes from the pain. " I don't know, Sir. I usually can transform if I bite my hand." I panicked and bit my hand again, screaming as more blood ran down. Levi started yelling at me, "This was a fucking waste of our time, dragging your ass out here. Maybe you are not going to be a good weapon towards the titans after all. Maybe you are only good as fucking titan food. We are risking all of our lives to keep you safe and hoping you can control your titan, but you can't even transform!"

"Co...corporal?" I stuttered. Tears starting to run down my face. _Why isn't this working! _" I am try-" Levi interrupted, continuing to yell at me. " Didn't you want to kill every last one of the titans. That is the only reason why I took responsibility for you." I closed my eyes, starting to get furious, "Corporal, please stop..." I pleaded. However Levi continued to lecture me, "You have no talent and are no use to survey corps. You are just a burden on us all and -"

I started screaming and clinched my fists tight, my eyes still closed. I heard Levi say "Shit! It worked!" I heard the sound of the grappling of hooks and the swoosh of someone flying away. I let out a scream that slowly transformed into a roar. I felt my body being lifted high into the air. I felt some heavy conscious piercing my mind and my thoughts. _Kill... Kill.. Kill. _Rang another voice in my head. I fought to control my thoughts. _I must not hurt my comrades. I have to control this titan. _I thought over and over, but the instinct to kill started to take over. _Kill... _The voice hissed in my mind.

"EREN!" I heard a slightly recognizable voice yell. The voice was that of a man and came from above. _Who... who is Eren? _I thought to myself, slowly starting to lose my sense of identity and humanity. _Kill... Kill! _The voice grew louder in my head and I let out a roar. I finally opened my eyes and looked at the direction where a short male kept calling out the name "Eren". I quickly grabbed the branch he was standing on and ripped it from the tree. Before the tree branch had completely severed, the man had flown away to his left.

"Levi! Watch out!" A woman's voice ran in the distance as I threw a punch in the direction of the flying man. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the woman flying towards me. " Petra! No!... Get out of the way!" I heard another man screaming as a quickly snatched up the woman in my hand. "Eren!" She called out in fear. " Please, Eren! Its me! Petra! Don't you remember?" I started to clench my fist, squeezing the woman, until I saw another man flying near the back of my legs. "GUNTER!" I heard another shout, but it was too late. I swung around and kicked the man, sending him flying into a tree.

"Fuck you, Eren!" I heard another male scream as he flew near my neck. _Eren?... Why does that sound familiar? _I moved out of the man's way and tried to grab for him, but a shorter male sliced at my hand, severing my fingers. I pulled it away, howling in pain. "Eren! Stop this! We are just trying to help you!" The woman screamed. I glanced at the woman in my hand. _Help? … Eren? _I hesitated for a moment. Then I heard a scream and turned to see one of the brown-haired men coming at me with two blades. I started to swing my free arm, aiming to hit the man with my fingerless hand. Before I could do so, the short male flew by, pushing his brown-haired companion out of the way. Not being able to move out of the way quickly enough, I hit the short male, sending him to the ground.

"Corporal!" I heard the woman scream once again. _Corporal..? _I had thought to myself. The female continued to yell at me,"Eren, look what you have done! We have sworn to protect you. Please, come back to your senses!" I raised the woman up to my face so I could look into her eyes. _She...she sounds so...familiar.. _"Eren! Please.." She begged. "I am not only your comrade, but also your friend. Its me Petra and the men you are fighting are also your friends!" _Friends?... Petra?... Petra Ral?! _I hesitated and cocked my head to the side a little. Knowing she has my attention, Petra continued pleading, "Eren, we were just talking yesterday about the scouting legion and Levi. About how you wanted to be accepted by the rest of your comrades. About how you always looked up to us when you were growing up." _Eren..? Is that my... name? _I continued to stare at her, listening to what she had to say.

"You told me how you wanted to be apart of the legion. That you wanted to explore outside the walls and avenge your mother's death!" I let out a low grunt. _My mother.. She... she was killed.. eaten alive by a titan. _Everything was starting to come back. "We believe in you, Eren! We believe you will help us win this war. Even Levi believes you!" She yelled, hoping I was understanding everything she said. _Levi... The corporal believes in me? … that I will help win this war? _My gaze left Petra and I looked around me. Sitting up on the ground, I saw the shorter male, Levi, looking up at me. Next to him, I saw the man, Auruo, who was shaking in fear. Behind me, I saw the other two men. One of them trying to aide the wounds of the other.

_My comrades... My friends.. What have I done? _I let out a distressed roar as I realized what I had done. I looked at Petra again and I slowly knelt on the ground. I lowered the woman to the floor and released her. "Eren." She spoke softly, "It'll be okay. We all knew of the risks when we joined Levi's squad. Now come out of the titan's body." I looked at her and let out another distressed roar. She backed away from me, still keeping an eye on me.

I closed my eyes and focused all my thoughts on becoming human again. I started tearing myself away from the titans flesh. Hearing the awful snaps of titan muscles and tendons ring through my ears. Once I was free from the body, I stood up. Dizzy from the loss of energy from being the titan, I wobbled over to Petra. I looked at her, tears running from my eyes. "I... I'm sorry." I said before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**I hope I did alright with the writing from the titan's point of view and the action. This is the first time I ever written a fight scene that I can remember. **

**Next chapter I promise to spend a little more time writing more on Eren and Levi's relationship. I do plan this to be a long story and I don't really want to rush into it too fast. However, if it is going too slow, let me know!**

**-Oblivix**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Slowly coming back to consciousness, I let out a yawn. I started to lift my hands to rub my eyes, but felt the familiar shackles that prevented me to do so. I opened my eyes and sat up the best I could. I realized I was in one of the infirmary's room and not my quarters. I noticed a man in the corner of the room, reading a handful of papers. I immediately recognized him and was shocked by his presence. "Co..Commander!" I stuttered.

He turned his eyes on me while shuffling his papers. "Hello there, Eren." He put his stack of papers down on a table and moved to a chair near the bed. Sitting down he spoke, "Do you remember what happened?" I lowered my eyes in shame, not wanting to keep eye contact with the older man. "Sir, I am so sorry. I lost control of my titan and I...I... I attacked Corporal Levi's squad." I answered, tears starting to form in my eyes. "How are they?"

"Eren," the commander spoke softly. "When we decided to take you into the scouting legion, we were aware of the possibility that you struggle with controlling the titan. We knew there would be a risk of your titan injuring or even possibly killing our comrades. However, it is a risk we need to take. Having a titan on our side can change the tides of war. We may be able to stand a chance at regaining lost land." The commander paused to let Eren process what he is saying. I fidgeted around, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. Erwin continued, "Levi knew the importance of this and that is why he personally took responsibility over you. When Levi was picking squad members for the task of watching over you, he gave them a choice. He didn't force the position on anyone of them. They all knew the risks and the reasons why Levi had asked them to join the squad. Every one of them believes in you and are willing to risk their lives in seeing to that you will control the titan, that you will help humanity in a way no other human can."

I remained silent, still ashamed of what I had done as a titan. _I didn't realize Levi had given them the option to work with him or not on... watching me. I can't believe they actual believe in me. Auruo is always giving me a hard time and glaring at me. Gunter and Erd usually remain silent around me. Petra.. Petra is always nice to me. She always tries to cheer me up. _Interrupting my train of thoughts, the commander spoke again. "Now, Levi's squad has taken a lot of injuries from the events of yesterday. Gunter is in critical condition and is fighting for his life. He has broken ribs, pelvis, legs, a fractured skull and severe internal damage. Right now he is comatose and we are doing everything we can for him. Levi has suffered broken ribs and bruising, but its nothing he can't handle. Auruo has a sprained ankle and some bruising, while Petra has a few cracked ribs. Erd has remarkably remained uninjured and he was able to keep Gunter alive while transporting him to the HQ."

" I hope Gunter will be okay." I responded solemnly. Erwin stood up and walked closer to me. He put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "It'll be okay, Eren." He encouraged. "I've got some paperwork to do. I will escort you to Levi, I don't want you alone. The rest of the squad is busy writing their reports on what had happen." Erwin pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the shackles around my wrists. He grabbed a pair of pants and a button up shirt off the nightstand next to the bed. He handed them to me while saying, "Get dressed." He walked to the other side of the door, picking up his papers.

I got out of bed, noticing that I had no clothes on. I was a little confused as to why I was striped, but didn't question it. I quickly pulled on the pants and slipped on the shirt. I turned to face the commander and said, "I'm ready." Erwin looked at me and nodded. I followed him out of the infirmary to Levi's quarters. Erwin knocked on the door twice and said, "Go on, Eren." I slowly opened the door, nervous to see the corporal. Levi was sitting up on his bed, reading a book. "Well get in here, Jaeger." He said while looking up from his literature. The commander put his hand on my shoulder and I looked back at him. He gave me a small smile and walked down the hall.

I let out a sigh and entered the room, closing the door behind me. Levi had returned to reading his book. I looked around, the silence making me nervous. I walked over and sat in a chair near his desk. A few minutes have passed in silence. I started fidgeting and rolled my thumbs. I let out another sigh and put my feet up on his desk, leaning back in my chair. "Jaeger," Levi spoke with irritance. "Get your feet off my desk." I obeyed him, lowering my feet to the floor. I turned to face him and got the courage to speak to him, "Sir, I am sorry for what happened yesterday."

Levi grunted as he lowered the book and looked at me, "Jaeger, we knew of the possibility that this would happen." I looked down and said, "But still, I didn't want to hurt anyone. And Gunter-" Levi interrupted and explained softly, "What happened to Gunter is not your fault. You did not choose to attack us. That was the titan, not you." I let the words sink in and then questioned the older male, "What happened? Why didn't you guys take me down? You guys are the best of the scouting legion. Were you guys not enough to put me down?"

Levi grumbled, "Don't doubt us, brat. We were giving you the chance to come to your senses before slaughtering you like a pig!" I looked down at my hands and thought about it for a moment. "Jaeger, as much as I hate to admit. You cannot be replaced. Petra, Auruo, Gunter and Erd are exceptional soldiers, however, we can train another. We have not yet come up with a way to safely remove you from the titan. So, until then, we will do our best to give you a chance to control that beast before making the rash decision of slaughtering you."

"Oh," I responded dully. A loud knock came from outside the door and a cheery, muffled voice came from behind. "Levi! I have some great news!" Levi sighed as the door swung open and Hanji entered the room. " Oh hey, Eren!" She said, acknowledging me. "Hanji, I have told you time after time to wait for permission before you storm in. I need to prepare myself for your annoying, shrilling voice!" The corporal complained.

Hanji's grin remained on her face as she put a hand on her hip. "Look who's grumpy as usual! It must really take a toll on you, Eren, hanging around this downer all the time." Starting to get furious, Levi slammed his fist on the wall, "Get on with it, Hanji!" Hanji sent me a smile and adjusted her glasses. "From the blood samples I took from Eren the other day, I've noticed some strange abnormalities. He has the normal blood cells of a human, however, there are also cells that I have never seen before. My guesses are that they are titan cells, but I cannot be certain. I have my assistants trying to separate the two different types so that we can observe them better. I want to take a hair and skin sample from Eren to see if there are any other undiscovered cells."

Levi nodded and asked, "Do you have the equipment to acquire these samples with you?" Hanji's grin grew bigger. "You bet I do!" She said as she pulled out a pair of scissors, a cotton swab and a couple vials. Levi nodded and waved his hands, indicating he is fine with her taking samples. Hanji walked over to me, setting the vials and cotton swab on the desk. "You know, if Eren has titan cells in his blood and in his skin, we wouldn't have to cut off his limbs to know if he could regenerate them." Hanji explained as she cut a lock of my hair and placing it in one of the vials. "In the future, I would like to take a sample of Eren's bone marrow as well to examine the same thing. The more we know, the more we can be certain of his regeneration."

Hanji took the cotton swab and ordered, "Open your mouth, hun." I did as she said and she put the swab in my mouth, rubbing the inside of my cheek to get any lose skin cells. Continuing to speak as she does so, "The only problem to this experiment is that we would basically need a titan limb. Acquiring this could be difficult, but I assume we can do it during Eren's titan training." She put the cotton swab in the other vial and put the vials in her pocket. She then patted me on the head and continued, "The fact that titan limbs usually disappear once separated from the body, will provide us with a challenge. We would only have several minutes to analyze the cells. The heat from the titan will also provide difficulty. I cannot assure that our equipment will not fog up from the steam, however, I think these are risks we should take."

Levi sighed and replied, "A lot of information as always, Hanji." He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he continued. "My squad needs to heal before I will allow Eren to transform again. However, I will allow this experiment to happen as long as you have Erwin's permission." I crossed my legs and started tapping my finger on the desk., annoyed with the way the two adults were deciding what they are going to do to me with me being right here in the room.

Hanji nearly tackled Levi with a hug. Levi let out a grunt as Hanji said, "I knew you would agree to this!" Pushed the woman away, irked by the physical contact and the pain it brought on his ribs. Hanji beamed with joy as she turned to leave. "Feel better, Levi, and it was nice seeing you again, Eren!" She left without giving us a chance to respond.

"That woman!" Levi growled.

* * *

**So, this chapter didn't have the Levi and Eren moment I had mentioned I would put in last chapter. This chapter was getting long and thought it might be best to stop it there. However, I am getting to the Riren scenes, I promise! Also, I am on a writing roll right now. I may actually have chapter 6 up tonight or tomorrow.**

**-Oblivix**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not sure if I really like how this chapter ended up, but I hope you guys like it.**

**-Oblivix**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Levi has been irritated since Hanji's visit. I don't really understand why. Hanji is nice and can be overly cheerful, but she wasn't rude about anything other than not considering what I want when it comes to her experiment. Hanging out in the corporal's quarters is really boring. Levi sat in his bed reading and not wanting to converse. The most excitement in here today, was Hanji going off about her findings with my blood. I hummed silently as I looked at the title of books on the older male's shevles. I read some of the titles in my head, _The Military's Guide to Rules and Regulations, The Scouting Legion's Hand Book, 3D Maneuvering Gear Handbook... _I sighed as nothing seemed to strike my attention. I continued to look at the books until I found one with the title "Underground Criminals". _That seems like an odd book for Levi._ I pulled the book off the shelf and started thumbing through the pages. I saw some sketches of people snatching food or clothing. There were some pictures of people with axes and knives attacking other people. _Huh.. _I thought to myself. I continued flipping through the pages and got to a section of the book titled "Thugs You Don't Want to Meet". I chuckled to myself at the title of the chapter and the thought of Levi actually reading this. _God, the corporal must be really bored to read a book about criminals. _

The several pages had subtitles of criminal names, sketches of them and long descriptions about them. _Its kind of weird for a book to have so much detailed information on dangerous criminals. _I kept flipping through the pages until I saw a sketch of a man that looked like Levi. _Ha... Levi has a criminal doppleganger. I wondered what he thought of this when he saw this sketch. _I looked at the adjacent page to see another sketch of the man. This time the man had his arms wrapped around a woman. They both had fear in their eyes and had shackles on their feet. The woman's wrists were bond and the man's was not. In the background, there were soldiers all around and one of them was holding a piece of rope. Probably to bind the male criminal's wrist. I examined the picture closely and noticed that the male criminal was shorter than everyone else. Just like Levi. _This is really odd. _

Not very fond of reading, I decided to read about this man out of curiosity. _This man is one of the most dangerous criminals in history. Don't let his short stature and small physique fool you. With a blade in his hand, he is nearly unstoppable. Many police have suffered injuries when they were trying to apprehend this man. Luckily, this thug has a conscious and with the knowledge we have, we can say he is no killer._ Getting tired of standing, I sat down in the chair next to Levi's desk. I looked at Levi and thought, _Ha... This thug kind of sounds like him. _Levi turned the page in the book he was reading, paying no attention to me. I turned back my focus to the book. _This criminal, who has stolen fortunes of food, goods and even the military's weapons, goes by the name of Levi. _

"WHAT?!" I said pretty loud, stunned at what I just read. Levi put his book down on his chest and huffed, "What are you shouting about, Jaeger?" I looked at him, wide-eyed and mouth open. Not able to really say anything. Levi hissed, "Tsk! What the fuck is wrong with you, brat?" He then looked at the book I was holding, not recognizing it from the cover, he inquired, "What book do you got there?"

I shut my mouth and looked back to the book on my lap and then back at the corporal. Still stunned, I stuttered, "Uhh.. Its...uhh-" Levi angrily interrupted, "Jeez, Eren." He got up from his bed, moving a bit awkwardly from the pain he is in. He grabbed the book off my lap before I comprehended what he was doing. _Shit! I'm so stupid! I should have lied. Now he isn't going to let me finish reading it._ Levi turned the book so could see whats on the page I was looking at. He let out a sigh and grumbled, "You little shit." He went and sat down in his chair at the desk and opened a draw. He placed the book inside and closed it. "I don't want you reading my books without asking my permission first."

I sat there and responded, "Well, what did you expect me to do when your reading? I can't go anywhere and there was nothing else to do. Besides, I thought you would have said something if I was doing something you didn't want me to." Levi grumbled, knowing that the boy had a point. Luckily, they were interrupted by a knock at the door and a small voice, "Heichou, I have your dinners and tea that Hanji had requested me to bring up." Levi responded, "Come in."

The door opened and a small blonde-hair girl came in with a big try. She brought it over to us and sat it on the desk. She gave Levi a salute and silently left the room. The tray had two plates of food and two cups of tea on it. Levi started unloading the tray and I decided to help him. He then took the empty tray and leaned it against the wall behind him. I brought my attention back to my plate. As what seems to be the norm here, there lay a small loaf of bread, a little bit of ham, a slice of cheese and half a potato. I started eating in silence, not making any eye contact with the older male. _I still can't believe what I read. I wonder if its true. If Levi really was a criminal, how did he wind up here? _After we had finished eating our meal, I got the courage to ask Levi, "Is it true?"

After taking a sip of his tea, he responded, "Is what true?" I looked down at the empty plate in front of me and answered nervously. "What the book said. Is that you?" Levi sighed, annoyed at the question, but he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid it knowing how persistent I can be. "Yes, Eren. It is true." I stared at him not believing my ears. "How did you get away? It shows a picture with and a woman in shackles. Who is that woman? How did you end up in the scouting legion?" I asked, intrigued.

Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose and retorted, "Eren, I don't ask about your past life and I expect you to respect my decision to not tell you about mine." Disappointed in his answer, I blurted out, "But you were a criminal! Most criminals are put to death after court. You managed to be dangerous enough to be put in a book and yet here you-"

"EREN." Levi shouted, getting angry now. "I want you to shut up about this topic. That's an order." I shut my mouth and nodded solemnly. Levi looked out the window behind him and let out a sigh. "Its already late and I'm not in the mood to take you back to your quarters. You are going to have to sleep in here tonight." Shocked by his words, I looked at him wide-eyed once again. "Jaeger, don't give me that look. Having a few broken ribs does not make walking easy." The older male got out of his chair and walked over to the wardrobe he keeps in the opposite corner, near the foot of the bed. He pulls out a couple folded sheets, blankets and a pillow. He threw them on the floor and started taking off his jacket.

I sat back in my chair, unsure what to do. Levi then started to remove his signature cravat and unbuttoned his shirt. He looked over his shoulder and spoke, "Are you planning on sleeping in your clothes?" I took the cue and stood up and started removing my jacket. Levi had sat at the edge of the bed and slipped his boots off. He rubbed his feet a little bit then he slipped out of his pants. I glanced over at the corporal before I pulled off my shirt. My heart started to race when I saw him wearing his boxers and had his shirt unbuttoned. I blushed, thankful he didn't see me looking at him. _What is this feeling? What is the big deal? This wasn't the first time I saw a half naked man. We never got our own rooms back at the training camp and often times we changed in front of our room mates. Corporal just.. he just looks so.. beautiful. _I thought to myself while I removed my boots.

Levi had finally removed his shirt and neatly folded his clothes and placed them in a basket. He then walked over to his bed and climbed under the covers. I hurried up and striped myself of my pants and threw them in a pile. I unfolded the bedding Levi had gotten out for me and spread it across the floor, next to his bed. "Lights out, Jaeger." Levi commanded. I went over to his desk and blew out the lantern. I looked over at Levi who was laying on his back. _He looks so amazing._

I then laid down on the hard floor between my blankets. "Erghh." I complained as I tried to get comfortable. I shuffled around, frustrated. "Jaeger. What's your problem?" I heard Levi ask softly. I sighed and complained, "This floor is so hard." Levi let out a little chuckle and retorted. "What do you expect? Its wood." I sat up and faced the man. Levi was still on his back looking up at the ceiling. "Corporal, do you think your squad is going to hate me after what happened yesterday?"

"Eren, they are not going to hate you. They are not simple-minded and they know it wasn't you that made the choice to attack." Levi explained. I laid back down on my back and decided to roll over onto my side. As I rolled over, I accidentally hit my elbow hard on the floor. I yelped in pain and sat straight up, rubbing my elbow. "The hell, Eren!?" Levi growled, irritated of the noisy teen. " I'm sorry!" I said quickly. "I hit my elbow on the floor."

Levi grumbled, "Such a stupid brat. You can sleep in the bed with me as long as you shut your fucking mouth and go to sleep." Levi shifted to the side of the bed near the wall, making room for me. I took the invitation and gently slipped into the covers next to him. Levi shifted and mumbled something under his breath. Finally comfortable and glad to be off that floor, I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
